


Sunset's Roses, Twin Reflections

by Sapphire_Spark



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, Silver Roses, Sunsets, Sweet Sixteen, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Spark/pseuds/Sapphire_Spark
Summary: Kim's Sixteenth birthday wish may just come true- with a little extra surprise!For Litha/Luughsandh.





	Sunset's Roses, Twin Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Just made some minor edits. It's not my finest work (written at 15 ), but it's worth it! Comments/kudos appreciated!

**Disclaimer: You know them already~**

. Sunset's Roses (Twin Reflections)

 Sixteen year-old Kimiko Tohomiko looked at her reflection in the Temple's wishing pool. She moved her head to see the sunset,reflecting its heavenly rays off the lake's surface,

like a seashell on a beach in the sky on a warm moonless night, being illuminated by a candle's romancing flame. Kim pulled out a rose and whispered:

_"Several times I cry for help:_

_why does no one hear?_

_A heartless soul falling to the abyss_

_my lips enchanted in a soulful kiss._

_Th_ _is is a wish from my lips: let my soulmate's love become my sixteenth kiss"._

She cast the rose into the pool,lightly,just as fifteen year-old Raimundo Pedrosa came to cast a rose also. When he saw her, he thought, _'Wow Kim is quite gourgeous with her hair down!_ '

Once he saw her saddend face, he thought again, ' _She looks just like her mother .'_ and tripped over a root in the ground and fell... right into Kim's arms.

He muttered a "sorry" and stood up and Kimiko asked if he was all right and he said he was fine. Kim looked down at her kimono and saw that a bit of dirt from the garden at the pool's edge had gotten on it. Hearing a sudden sound, she quickly gazed upward to see Raimundo holding a boquet of silver roses. "Rai, they're beautiful! Wh- where did you get them?", she stammered out of surprise. "Get them? I created them out of my element .

Sure, they're beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, my Xiaolin  mistress of fire," he said in that voice that made Kim melt. "...Oh, my kami-sama...",

she gasped as Raimundo pulled out a velvet box and got on one knee and smoothly said, "Kimi, you are the most beautiful-no, gorgeous girl I've ever met in my life.

When I first met you here, you seemed just like a spoiled rich girl with fire at her call.

But when I looked underneath all that , I saw you were a smart girl genius being ridiculed, humilated, and even degraded by her classmates! Saddened, but

determined she began to sing, becoming a small girl from a small town who came back to face the crowds as a superstar who earned respect with honesty and popularity.

Kimiko Tohomiko, will you marry me?" Kim's eyes were shiny with tears as she said "Yes." Kim sighed as he slipped the ring on her finger and lovingly kissed her on the summer night of her sweet sixteenth, her wish came true.

:


End file.
